Times and Troubles
by P7FHP
Summary: What happens after a horrible growing season? Read to find out!
1. Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Little House other than I read the books and watch the movies/tv show.

A/N: This is my first Little House story. For the purposes of this story, it is 1868 but Laura is 10 and Mary is 12. That isn't how it is in real life, but it worked for the story. I hope you like it. It will be multiple chapters. I probably won't have another chapter up for at least a week because I am going on vacation and won't be back until a week from now.

Times and Troubles Chapter 1: Uncertainty

It was a hot July Monday. The girls were at school. Caroline was doing the washing. Charles was tending the fields, as usual for a summer day. The fourth had recently passed, so everyone's lives had returned to normal.

Charles had been working for about an hour after dinner, so Caroline decided to bring him out a bucket of water and a drinking gourd.

"Many thanks, Caroline. I was just about to come to the house for a drink myself. You saved me the trouble." Charles filled the gourd, took a drink, and then swallowed. He repeated this until the gourd was empty and then repeated it one more time. When he was fully re-hydrated, Caroline started to go back to the house yard to continue with her washing. Charles stopped her.

"Caroline, I need to talk to you, and I've been waiting for a time when the girls aren't around. Our crops aren't doing well this season at all. It is July now, so I am starting to get a bit worried. If we don't get even a little bit of our crops, we won't survive here through the winter. Sorry to break it to you like that, but that is how it is."

"Oh, Charles, is it really so?"

"I'm afraid it is. Garvey's in the same position as I am, and other folks are too. Heck, the Olesons are suffering because planters like us aren't buying things in the store as often and paying off our credit!" Charles laughed.

"Be nice, Charles. You know they work as hard as we do, just doing different things. If the townspeople are suffering, they suffer. They can't help it."

"I try to be nice. I just can't help it. Well, I'd best be getting back to work."

Caroline left Charles to his work to go back and continue the washing.

Two months passed. By now Laura and Mary knew about their family's situation. They were very worried about what would happen to their family. It was getting closer to harvest time with every passing day, and the crops in the Ingalls fields were not putting forth much to harvest in a month.

Another month passed and nothing much had grown. The Ingalls family harvested what they had. It did not amount to much. The Ingalls family would have to be very resourceful to make it through the winter if they cared to survive.

One evening, after the girls were in bed and sound asleep, Charles woke Caroline up.

"I have something I need to tell you, but I didn't want to say it in front of the girls. Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Charles."

"Caroline, I've been thinking, and I think we have to move. I was thinking to St. Louis. Maybe not permanently, but at least for the winter. My job at the mill just won't make enough to support us. You and I both could get a job."

"But what about the children? Doesn't somebody have to look after them?"

"You and I both know that Mary and Laura are capable of taking care of themselves. You just don't want to admit it."

"Oh, all right. But when would we move?"

"As soon as we tell the girls and can get things settled. I'm thinking a few weeks."

Caroline and Charles went back to sleep, eager for a new day to begin.

That morning, Charles and Caroline got up bright and early. Charles had all the chores done and Caroline breakfast ready before the girls even woke at their normal time. The girls, smelling breakfast and hearing their parents' voices, quickly dressed and clambered down the ladder.

"Ma, Pa, what's going on? Why are you up and ready so early?" Mary said.

"Girls, we have something we need to tell you. You know about our crop situation. Your ma and I have decided that it is in our best interest to move to St. Louis for the winter."

"But, Pa, what about school? What about the farm? What about our friends?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll make new friends in St. Louis. You might be surprised. We'll get you in school. Our farm will be just fine. I'll arrange for someone to take good care of it. We are moving, and that's that."

The family ate their breakfast in peace, and then did the after breakfast chores. Pa took Mary and Laura to school in the wagon so that he could explain to the teacher that they would be leaving. He would then settle affairs in town and return to the farm.


	2. Road to a New Life

Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Little House other than I read the books and watch the movies/TV show.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I worked on this chapter last week, but then I went away for the weekend and my computer has been acting up lately. I will probably be slow at updating because of the computer problem and because of the fact that school starts in a week. Well, anyway, on to chapter two.

Times and Troubles Chapter 2: Road to a New Life

It was now November. The Ingalls family was getting ready to move in a few weeks. Ordinarily one would not move during the fall and winter, but terrible times lead to out of the ordinary measures. Laura and Mary had stopped attending school so that they could help Ma settle issues and get ready to move.

One Monday in early November, the entire family was busy packing the things they weren't going to need for a while. That includes items such as their fine china and special occasion linens. Before they could be packed, Ma had to wash the linens. Charles had plans to go to town.

"Charles, when you go to town today, would you please gather up some old newspapers so that I can pack the china? There is no use keeping it unpacked because we aren't going to use it!"

"You're right, Caroline. I'll see in to it when I go to get my paycheck. Anything else you need?"

"I don't think so at the moment, but I'll let you know if anything else comes up."

"Okay. I think I'll go now since I don't have anything better to do." He climbed up to the wagon seat and left towards town.

Ma resumed her task of washing all of the special occasion linens. She wanted to have them be clean before being put in a container to bring with the family to St. Louis.

"Girls, would you please take this wash bucket and go get me some fresh washing water? I want my linens to be nice."

"Yes, Ma, we will be right back with the new water."

With that, the girls picked up the wash bucket and took it down to the stream. When they returned, Ma got right back to work. Laura handed her linens, which she washed and rinsed and then handed to Mary to hang up. With the help of the two girls, this task was done in no time. Because it was washing day, Ma then washed all of their clothes that needed washing. When finished, Ma and the girls emptied out the wash buckets, and then gathered all of their supplies. They went inside for a cup of tea.

Later that day, Pa came back from town. Ma and the girls were getting supper. When she saw Pa coming, Ma set down her stirring spoon and ran to greet him.

"Oh, Charles, you're home! And look, lots of paper! How was your day in town?"

"It was splendid, Caroline. I have heard word of a few apartments that might be a possibility for us to live in. I secured a job at a mill office - there's even a good salary!"

"That's wonderful, Charles. Now come eat supper. (yelling) Girls, your Pa is home! Come wash your hands so we can eat."

Mary replied, "Coming, Ma." Mary, Laura and Carrie clambered down the ladder to wash up and sit down to supper.

For the next week the Ingallses stayed close to home to pack. Because they had very little in their house, it only took a week to pack. When the family finished packing, Pa loaded everything into the wagon. The very next morning after the wagon was loaded the Ingalls family left for St Louis. They stopped in Walnut Grove to say goodbye but went on their way as quickly as they possibly could It was going to take the better part of three weeks to get to St. Louis.

The Ingallses traveled until it was time for dinner. It had begun to rain, so the family ate inside the wagon.

"Now, girls, we can't take as much time during meal breaks as we are used to taking. We have a deadline of when we need to be in St. Louis," Pa said.

Mary helped Ma get out the dinner things. The family then ate and did the after dinner chores quickly. Pa watered the horses, and the family was soon back on its way. The family rode for the entire afternoon, singing songs and cracking jokes. Soon it was time for supper so the family stopped again. But instead of stopping for the night, the family continued on.

"Girls, I know we usually stop for supper and stay the night, but we need to keep moving. There is a wagon park outside the next town, which should only be a half hour away. We should get there by dark." Begrudgingly, the girls and Caroline got back into the wagon and continued on.

In about a half-hour the Ingallses came to a big clearing with a lot of wagons. They could look down and see the town.

Charles said, "Well, lets find us a spot to put our wagon."

After driving around for a little while, they found a spot, and Pa stopped the horses. Ma and the girls quickly set up camp as it was starting to get dark, and then the family said their prayers and went to sleep.

Ma got up early the next morning and started breakfast. Soon the rest of the family was up. They quickly ate, and then the girls packed up while Pa watered the horses. The family didn't take long because of their deadline.

One night almost two and a half weeks later, the Ingalls family stopped for the night as usual. But before the girls started to unpack, Pa said, "Look, girls and Caroline. Do you see those lights off in the distance? That is St. Louis."

"Wow." Laura said in awe.

The next morning the family hurriedly packed up, eager to get to St. Louis.

It only took another 6 hours and the family arrived in St. Louis.

A/N: Thanks for reading. You know what to do. I probably won't have the next chapter up for another week since I will have to write it by hand. That takes longer.


	3. Getting Adjusted

A/N: Sorry that I have taken so long to update. School makes my life extremely busy so I never get the chance to write or do any fun stuff like that. I'm going to try to do more of that in this coming year.

Times and Troubles Chapter 3: Getting Adjusted

It was mid afternoon when the Ingalls family arrived in St. Louis. They decided to find a boarding house in which to stay for the night and a few days until they found housing. After an hour of being unsuccessful, Charles listened to Caroline and went to the city housing center. Pa parked the wagon, and the family got out and went inside. Once inside, Pa went up to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Hello. My family and I are looking for a boarding house in which to spend the night and a few days. We haven't been able to find any places by just driving around. Do you have a list of boarding houses, or maybe a suggestion?"

"Why, yes, sir. We have a list right here of all of the boarding houses and hotels in St. Louis." The clerk said.

Pa looked at the list and said, "Thank you very much. This will do just fine." He walked away from the counter and went to join the girls.

"Charles, what did you find?" Caroline asked.

"Here's a list of places. There's one only a few blocks from here. It seems to be a nice place. Let's go there and see if there is any space for us."

The Ingallses got back in the wagon and found the boarding house Pa had seen on the list. Pa parked the wagon outside, and went in to inquire about a room. In a few minutes he came out and yelled "Caroline! They have space! Get the girls and come with me." Caroline and the girls stepped out of the wagon. They took important items with them. They went into their room, and then seeing the girls safe, Pa went to take the wagon to the livery.

The very next morning Pa went out to finalize his job. He came back very soon, because his shift was in the afternoon. Then Ma went to find a job. She had thought of finding a job as a restaurant cook or a milliner's assistant. There was a milliner's shop not very far away that had an opening. She went inside.

"Hello. I'm here to inquire about a job as an assistant."

"That would be wonderful," the lady behind the counter said, "I haven't got anyone but myself and my family to run this place. What kind of skills do you have?"

"Well, I've come from a farm to live here, so I am a very good sewer. I also have very good people skills because I worked at a restaurant in Winoka, Iowa."

"I see. You should be a very good person for the job. I haven't had any other enquirers as of yet, so you should be all set for the job. When can you work?"

"I can work in the mornings and early afternoons. I may be able to work on Saturdays in the afternoon, depending on when my husband's Saturday shift is."

"That is just fine. That is when I am busiest anyway, so it works out perfectly. When can you start work?"

"I can start work as early as tomorrow."

"I will see you tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp. There is no need to wear your Sunday best, just look presentable and of your age."

"Why thank you. See you tomorrow." With that, Caroline left the millinery shop to go back to the boarding house. She was certain Mary and Laura would be ecstatic that their mother was going to be working in a millinery shop.

As soon as Caroline got home the girls were on top of her, asking what job she found. Ma replied, "Girls and Charles, I found a job as a milliner's assistant at the millinery a few blocks from here. I know we won't always be here but it was a place to get a job."

"Oh, Ma, that's wonderful!" exclaimed Laura.

"Now, girls, when I'm at work you will have to mind your Pa. Do as he says."

"Oh, we will Ma. Don't you worry about a thing" Mary said.

By this time it was getting close to noon, so the family would have to do something about dinner. The family had not brought any food with them more than they would need to get through the journey, so they decided to go to the boarding house dining room to eat. They had a delicious meal cooked by the boarding house owner's wife, and then it was time for Pa to go to his job. He had to work that day, but he asked for the next day off to go look for an apartment or house to rent.

The next morning, Ma got up, made breakfast, and went to her job. Mary and Laura spent the morning working on their bible studies because they were not enrolled in a school in St. Louis yet. Pa worked on a Christmas present for Ma.

When Ma got back, the family ate dinner in the dining room and then went out looking for a place to live. There were several nice places, but they were either too small or too expensive. Finally, in the last place they were going to look before going back to the boarding house for supper, the family came across a row house that had been divided into two units. There was enough space, and the price was reasonable. Ma and Pa signed an agreement that afternoon.

The next day, Charles and Caroline took off work and the whole family moved their belongings into this new abode. That, along with a trip to the general store, took the whole day. The next day was Sunday, so the family rested in their new home. The girls didn't go to school quite yet, however, because they didn't know where the school was.

In a week, the Garveys and Olesons showed up in St. Louis and went through the same process that the Ingallses had. The Olesons rented an abandoned mercantile and began to set up shop. The Garveys went through the same housing struggle that the Ingallses had, and looked finally at the other half of the row house. Caroline just happened to be returning from a few errands when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Garvey get out of their wagon. She said to herself, "It can't be them. It just can't be that they will have the other half of the row house!" Indeed it was. Caroline greeted the Garveys, and went along with them on their tour. Partly because it was the best place in town, and partly because of the Ingallses, the Garveys decided to move into the other half of the row house. When they got home, Mary, Laura, and Pa were ecstatic.

The Ingallses helped the Garveys get settled and decided to get together often, seeing as they were living in such close proximity to each other.


	4. School

A/N: I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I said I was going to, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Little House other than I read the books and watch the movies/TV show.

Chapter 4: School

One of the next things that the Ingallses did was register Mary and Laura at the local school. The name of this school was Piney Grove School. It was divided into two classrooms, with a common coatroom and outdoor facilities. Mary would be in the upper class, while Laura would be in the lower class. Ma and Pa did not like this, but the school masters would not make any exceptions to the age rules. It would only be for a few months, so Ma and Pa accepted the fact.

* * *

Mary and Laura were to start the next Monday. Because they were so eager to get out of Walnut Grove, they had only brought their slates and pails. As a result, the family had to buy the rest of the items at the general store. They did this the Saturday before the girls were to start.

Saturday morning, they got up and did their chores. Ma was adamant that the family go to the general store before dinner so the girls could look at their readers in the afternoon. Ma got the morning off of work, and when everyone was ready they set off.

When they got to the store, Ma immediately began to pick up items off of shelves that the girls would need. They needed slate pencils, writing tablets, and a copy of the reader. They also had to purchase a history reader and a math reader for both of the girls. Ma also had a few family items to buy, which she picked up once the girls' selections were made. The total came to $20, which was a lot for the Ingalls family.

* * *

That Monday, the girls got up early. They both put on their school best. Ma had gotten up even earlier and started breakfast. When they were finished dressing, Mary and Laura went downstairs to do their chores. Mary helped Ma with breakfast while Laura set the table. Soon breakfast was ready, and they called Pa.

When they were done eating, the girls helped to clean up, and then Ma took them to school on her way to work. When they got to the schoolhouse, Mary and Ma dropped Laura off, and then went to Mary's classroom. Laura was not happy to not be with her sister, but was okay once she knew that Mary would eat with her during the dinner break.

* * *

The morning went by very slowly. Mary and Laura both were very nervous, because their classmates were used to this two-room idea, and only having kids near their age in their classrooms. They both started their day out with reading from their readers. That was apparently the custom for St. Louis schools. Then Mary's class studied the Revolutionary War while Laura's class worked on math.

Eventually it was time for dinner and recess. Laura walked quickly out of her classroom and picked up her coat and dinner pail. The older class had not yet been dismissed. Laura found a spot under a tree where she knew Mary would be able to find her easily. Mary's class came out soon enough, and as soon as Mary spotted Laura she started running. Mary plopped down beside her sister and began to arrange her dinner. While eating, the girls compared classes and what they had been doing. Laura was amazed that Mary's class had been studying the Revolutionary War. Back in Walnut Grove they hadn't studied much history.

* * *

After they ate, many groups of students started to form various recess games. Because Mary and Laura were the new kids in town, no one invited them to participate in the games or conversations. That was okay, Mary drew a hopscotch game in the ground and she and Laura commenced playing. Soon several town girls started to come over to see what the new girls were doing. They started to join in, and soon all the girls were playing hopscotch. All too soon the headmaster came out and blew the whistle for the students to return to their classrooms.

* * *

That afternoon, Mary's class held a recitation of poetry. All of the other students had written a poem for the class, but no one had informed Mary. Meanwhile, Laura's class studied St. Louis history. Since she hadn't lived in St. Louis for very long and didn't care yet about history, Laura was discouraged even more about it.

Soon the day was over. Ma was waiting outside the schoolhouse for the girls to be done. They were sure glad to see her. The girls decided to wait to tell all about their day until supper when Pa would be home.

When they got home, the girls did their afternoon chores and then started on their homework. Mary had to write a letter pretending she was a Revolutionary War soldier, and do 20 math problems. Laura had to do several math problems, practice words for a spelling bee, and read a passage in her history reader about St. Louis' beginning.

* * *

Before they knew it, Pa was home from work. The girls finished their homework and then began to do their pre-dinner chores. The girls weren't used to having so much homework, so by the time dinner was on the table they were exhausted. Ma had decided to prepare leftover chicken, with bread and green beans to go along with it. Everyone was pleased with this meal. While eating, Mary and Laura told Ma and Pa how horrible their day was. Pa kept trying to tell them that it didn't sound so bad, but they would hear none of it. The Garveys had enrolled their son in that same school, but the Olesons hadn't. As a result, the girls knew absolutely no one. Mary and Laura explained that their lessons had been odd, but Pa said that was because they weren't used to city public schools.

Soon it was time to get ready for bed. Mary and Laura said their prayers, and then went to sleep.

* * *

A couple weeks passed. Mary and Laura gradually got more used to their school and life in St. Louis. Soon it would be time for Christmas, so the family spent time apart, making their gifts for each other as usual.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but we shall see. I hope you liked it! You know what to do – review!


	5. Christmas

A/N: So, I have been busy with school and when not busy I just forgot about the story. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5: Christmas

Mary and Laura raced out of their classrooms to gather their coats. It was December 20th, and the last day of schooling before Christmas was finally over. Ma was waiting for them in the schoolyard as usual. As soon as they saw her, Mary and Laura ran over to her. When they got to Ma the girls slowed to a walk, and the three Ingalls women left the schoolyard hand-in-hand and skipping.

As soon as they got home the girls put their school supplies away. Neither of them had homework for the break, so they just wanted to forget about school. Everyone settled into her chore so as to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Laura finished her chores quickly so disappeared to wrap the gifts she had made. Mary did the same thing, so Ma decided to take the opportunity herself. After that the girls picked up sewing and Ma mending to fill the gap before supper. All too soon, it was time to get supper.

* * *

That evening after supper, the Ingalls family began their usual after-dinner conversation. The discussion of the day was what the plans were going to be for celebrating Christmas. The family decided that they would go to the Christmas service on Christmas morning, and then have dinner and the traditional Christmas gift exchange. Laura brought up the excellent idea to invite the Olesons and Garveys to have a Christmas celebration. That way, the families would not be so homesick for Walnut Grove at this holiday time. Ma said she would stop by the Olesons the next day on her way to pick the girls up from school, and Pa said he would do the same for the Garveys.

* * *

The next day after work, Ma walked quickly down the street toward the Oleson's shop. As it was December, the wind was fierce. Soon she came to the shop, and went inside.

"How lovely to see you, Mrs. Ingalls!" said Mrs. Oleson.

"It is nice to see you too", said Ma.

"What can I do for you on this fine day?" asked Mrs. Oleson.

"Charles and I were talking with the girls yesterday evening about Christmas plans, and we were wondering if you and your family would like to spend the afternoon with us. The Garveys will be invited as well. It will sort of be Walnut Grove in St. Louis."

"We'd love to come, Mrs. Ingalls." said Mrs. Oleson.

The two women said goodbye and Ma left the shop.

* * *

That day at supper, Ma reported that the Olesons had accepted her invitation. Pa said that the Garveys were more than willing to spend Christmas with the Ingalls and Olesons. They even suggested that they have the event at the row house the two families owned, and use it all. The plans were finalized, and the family rested well.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Laura and Mary woke up early. They needed to have time to do their chores before getting dressed especially for Christmas. They quickly made their bed, got dressed in their everyday dresses, and swept the floor. When that was done, they clambered down the ladder to do the rest of the pre-breakfast chores. Ma was already up and getting breakfast ready. Laura grabbed her coat and hurried out to feed the hens. She was able to get her chores done quickly and then went back inside with Pa for breakfast.

Ma had made hotcakes and salt pork. Because it was a special day, she brought out some of the precious fruit that had been harvested over the warm months and brought to St. Louis. Everyone sat down at the table and Pa said grace. "God, may you bless us on this day of your son's birth. Help us to not become greedy from getting whatever gifts we may receive today. Help us to have a good day. Bless this food that we are about to eat. Amen". Everyone else replied "Amen" and then dug in to the delicious fruit and salt pork and usual hotcakes.

* * *

After everyone was finished eating, Laura and Mary helped Ma clear the table and did the dishes. Then they had to hurry to change into their Christmas clothes. Ma had made the girls and herself each new red dresses, and Charles a new red shirt.

When everyone was dressed in their finery they set out for the church. On their way they passed many other families heading to churches or homes of relatives. Once inside the church, they hung their outer garments in the cloak room and went into the church and sat in a pew. The Ingalls saw that the Olesons and Garveys were also in attendance. The service soon began.

* * *

After the service, the Olesons went home to get what they were going to bring, but the Ingallses and Garveys walked home together. Everyone changed back to his or her everyday clothes. Ma began to cook furiously, and Pa went outside to gather more wood for her fire. Laura and Mary set the tables for the 11 attendees. There was to be a kids' table and an adults' table. Soon the tables were set, so Laura sat down with her sampler and Mary helped Ma in the kitchen.

* * *

Soon the Olesons arrived at the row house. Ma finished up her cooking and everyone sat down to eat. Ma had prepared a goose and all the trimmings. She filled all the plates after grace was said. Everyone helped him or herself to the side dishes.

Ma engaged in pleasant conversation with Mrs. Garvey and Mrs. Oleson. They talked about St. Louis, their jobs, their families, and life in general. Everyone had been busy getting ready for the holidays, so there had not been many opportunities for chit-chat.

* * *

When everyone was finished, Mary and Laura, with the help of Nellie, cleared the tables. Then Ma and Mrs. Garvey, with the help of Mary and Laura, did the dishes. Mrs. Oleson did not want to do someone else's dishes. Even without the help of Mrs. Oleson, the women were able to finish the dishes quickly.

Next it was time for gifts. The girls passed out all the gifts to their various recipients. Everyone opened theirs and thanked the giver.

(A/N: For the sake of time, I'm not going to come up with the gifts).

Ma, Mrs. Garvey, and Mrs. Oleson, and Pa, Mr. Garvey, and Mr. Oleson talked for a long time. Eventually Mrs. Oleson declared that it was late and time for Willie and Nellie to go home and go to bed. The Garveys went to their apartment, and the Ingalls family to their.


	6. Life

A/N: Hi everyone. I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, but I just kind of forgot about the story. Sorry!

Chapter 6: Life

It was now the week after New Year's Day, so life was back to normal after the both fun and stressful Christmas holidays.

Ma's job was now much easier than it had been in December. The only work that she had to do was the occasional tailoring work. Everyone had just gotten new dresses and suits for the holidays, so they were not in need of any new clothes in January. Ma was able to spend her time at home for personal business, rather than having to take home work, as was the case in December with all of the work that piled up and the looming deadlines.

School picked up in earnest, however, to make up for the lost time due to the holidays. Laura and Mary each came home with a hefty load of home assignments each day. They had lots of math problems, a large amount of reading and long writing assignments. Even with all of the added work, the girls were happy to be back in school because the holidays had gotten boring cooped up inside the house all day long.

Pa's job at the mill office resumed and was very much like it was in December. There was work to be done, but it was not easy or difficult. Pa was still very happy doing the office work, because it brought home money.

* * *

In mid-January, Pa decided that he should go home and check things out in Walnut Grove. He was anxious to see how the town was doing, and how the Ingalls farm was doing. He mentioned that he was going the next time that he saw Mr. Oleson and Mr. Garvey, and they asked to come with him. They were both curious as well as to how their homes and places of business were doing. Pa told Caroline one night when he got home that he would be going to check up on things in Walnut Grove. She thought it was a wonderful idea.

The three men secured their jobs and left on January 15, and expected to be back by February 15.

* * *

The trip to Walnut Grove was uneventful, but the time after that was anything short of uneventful. The town was not a pretty sight. Given word about the abandoned town, looters had come through and taken most everything from the mercantile as well as every other place of business and home in the town. The three men spent several days in the mercantile assessing the damage done by the looters, both to the building and the cost of what they had taken. It was a very large number, and Mr. Oleson was worried that he and his wife would not be able to get the business up to the level that it was at.

When business at the mercantile was settled, the men went to the Garvey and Ingalls homesteads, fearing the worst. Pa was very anxious, so they went to the Ingalls homestead first. Pa had nothing to worry about because the looters had not gone as far as the Ingalls homestead. The men spent a day there cleaning the dust off of the surfaces in the house, and cutting down the weeds behind the house.

Next came the Garvey's homestead. Everything was not well there. The looters had come through there, so the men spent several days there straightening up and cleaning up. The Garveys had lost several of their family heirlooms and smaller furniture pieces. Trash was gathered up, as well as salvageable items, and then the house was cleaned of glass shards and broken pieces of wood. Before they left to go home, the men gave the Garvey home a good cleaning, similar to what they had done at the Ingalls home.

* * *

After everything was taken care of, the three men went back to St. Louis. Everyone was happy to have them back and eager to hear news of the town. The three families decided to get together the following Saturday evening for a potluck so that everyone could hear at the same time.

That evening, the three families shared a nice meal. After everyone had eaten and the dishes had been cleared, the men couldn't wait any longer. Mr. Oleson began the discussion, telling everyone about the Mercantile and the town in general. Upon hearing word of the store, Mrs. Oleson cried out in disbelief.

Mr. Garvey gave word of the Garvey homestead. Mrs. Garvey cried over the loss of the family heirlooms. Ma worried about what Pa was about to say about their homestead. When it was Pa's turn, he relieved Ma by saying that the Ingalls homestead had been spared, and that everything was exactly the way they left it.

Before leaving that evening, the men decided to go back there sometime in late March or early April to get a crop started for the summer, and that they would possibly go back there for good.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Again, I apologize for not updating in who knows how long. I just forget to write. I hope to have the rest of the story up by the end of August, but we shall see. I just want to be finished, and I'm sure you want to find out how the story ends!


	7. Hope

A/N: I don't know about the finish-before-school thing I promised, but here's another chapter anyway.

* * *

Chapter 7: Hope

Pa, Mr. Garvey, and Mr. Oleson resumed their jobs after their long trip to Walnut Grove. Business was as big as ever for the Olesons, and the Garveys and Ingallses were doing well at their jobs. Laura and Mary had by now become fully adjusted to a new school and life in a major city.

One evening after supper, the Ingalls family was discussing the farm and plans to return to Walnut Grove. Pa said that he and the other two men would need to leave a couple months before the women and children so they could set up their farms and shop again. Ma was okay with that idea because she didn't want to be left with nothing to eat off of their farm. Pa said that he had talked to Mr. Oleson who said he was planning to go back in April, and that Mr. Garvey was planning on leaving at that same time. Pa decided to go with them because otherwise he would be making the long journey by himself.

* * *

The men decided to leave in late March, and planned to stay at the Ingalls residence. A lot of preparations had to be made since the men would not be coming back to St. Louis.

At the Oleson Mercantile of Walnut Grove, each Oleson had different tasks. Mr. Oleson took care of the financial business, supply ordering, and farm equipment inventory. Mrs. Oleson took care of stocking the shelves and all inventories other than farm equipment. Mrs. Oleson had never had to do any of the things that Mr. Oleson had always done. Over the course of a week in mid-March Mr. Oleson gave Mrs. Oleson instructions on how to do everything that he had done, and gave up these tasks to her even though he was still there. Because Mr. Oleson was in charge of food, he spent the extra time getting that ready for the trip.

With Pa gone from the Ingalls family, things were going to be very different. Both Ma and Pa had held part-time jobs so that one could be available to run the household. Ma would have to work full-time. As a result, Mary and Laura would have to take over more of the daily domestic tasks. Pa arranged to leave his job, and Ma arranged to switch to full time with hers. Over the course of the weeks before the change would occur, Ma spent a lot of time briefing the girls on completion of several tasks that they had before only helped with.

As with the Ingalls family, both Mr. and Mrs. Garvey had held jobs. With Mr. Garvey gone, Mrs. Garvey would also have to work full-time. Mrs. Garvey had no girls to do domestic tasks for her, so she would have to do those in addition to working twice as many hours. Mrs. Garvey would have it the worst of the three women in the time when the men were gone and they were still in St. Louis.

* * *

The three men left at the end of March to journey for the final time from St. Louis to Walnut Grove. They only took one wagon so the women and children would be left with two. The journey went by smoothly. When they got to Walnut Grove, they saw that the town was pretty much the same that it was when they were there two months ago. A few families had returned, but no one who lived in town. It took no time for the men to get situated in the Ingalls residence. All they had to do was unload the food and set up an extra bed in the girls' bedroom so each man could have his own bed. During the day each man was at his own residence preparing for the return of the women and children, but they were together for supper, the night, and breakfast.

Mr. Oleson spent a few days re-inventorying and checking the January inventory to make sure that nothing else had been taken from the store. He then figured out what he needed to buy to fill in the holes, and purchased that. It was due to come in a week, so he put a sign up saying the store would re-open in a week. He wanted to stop the customers who came in looking for items he did not have yet. He was true to his word.

Mr. Garvey spent time figuring out what he would need to buy before the women and children came back. He bought two cows, a few hens, some seeds for a garden, and some household wares to replace those necessary ones that had been stolen. He was finished in no time so helped Mr. Oleson in the mercantile because Mr. Hansen was not back yet. A few more families came back, so there was more business in the store.

Pa bought cows and hens, and seeds to plant the garden. Soon all of this arrived. As soon as there was no frost at night Pa, with the help of Mr. Garvey, planted his garden. Pa then helped Mr. Garvey to plant his garden because his farm equipment was not in working order yet after being destroyed by the looters. Pa was more than willing to help because he had nothing inside to do because the Ingalls farm had been spared.

* * *

Everything was ready at the end of April. Each of the three men then wrote a letter to his respective family to say that everything was ready for them to return. Ma would have to teach, but she would not mind that. They got responses back saying that the women and children would leave in a week, which would give them enough time to close down their life in St. Louis. They were to expect them at the end of May.

* * *

A/N: So that's another chapter. Only three more to go. I will try to have at least one more up by the end of August (week from tomorrow), if not all of them. Please review!


	8. The Promise of Return

A/N: Well, I'm doing better in terms of pace. I just want to get the story finished. Also, I'm getting to the part where I know what I want to write.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Promise of Return

Each of the families received a letter from their head-of-household. Everyone was very happy to hear that more and more families were returning. They made plans to leave, and told their relatives at home to expect them at the end of May.

Mrs. Oleson made preparations to close her shop and find a new tenant for it. That was not very easy because the Olesons couldn't leave everything that wasn't sold – it would be needed in Walnut Grove. Eventually she did find a family that had a shop in the next town over and wanted to expand into the big city of St. Louis. They understood her necessity to take the items with her, and very soon the papers were signed. Mrs. Oleson closed her shop to business, and spent several days inventorying everything in the shop. She then took Nellie out of school. Together, they packed all of the store items. They then packed all of their personal belongings.

Mrs. Garvey and Ma decided to deal with their row house together, even though it was two units. They went to the rental agency together and told them that they would be leaving, and that both parts of the row house would be available for a new tenant. The rental agency was able to find new tenants for them in no time. Then it was time to pack, which took them no time at all because they hadn't brought anything but personal items with them. The furniture would go to the next tenants.

* * *

On the day that they were going to leave, Mrs. Oleson packed all of the Oleson belongings and the store items into their wagon, and brought it to the Oleson/Garvey row house. Mrs. Garvey packed the Garvey items into her wagon. Ma was to drive the Oleson wagon because Mrs. Oleson did not want to drive the wagon a long distance. The men had taken the Ingalls wagon because that is where they were going to stay, so Ma, Laura, and Mary put their belongings wherever there was room. The children all got in the back of the Garvey wagon, where there was more room.

Before they could leave St. Louis for good, the women had to stop by the real estate agency and drop off the keys. That took no time, and soon the group was on its way home to Walnut Grove.

* * *

For the adults, the trip home did not seem to take a very long time. For the children, however, the trip dragged on because Laura, Mary, and the Garvey's son were in close quarters with Nellie and Willie. The trip was over soon enough, and they were greeted with hurrahs upon driving into town.

By this time, Mr. Hansen had returned so Pa and Mr. Garvey were back hard at work for him. The group stopped the wagons for a brief time to let the men know that they had returned, and that they were going to the Ingalls place to drop off before Mrs. Garvey and Mrs. Oleson returned to their homes.

* * *

At the Ingalls residence, Ma, Laura, and Mary got out of the wagons and gathered all of their belongings. Everyone else got out to help. When everything was unloaded, Mrs. Oleson took the reins once more, and Nellie and Willie got into the back of the Oleson wagon. They bid the Ingalls good bye and went on home.

The men were going to move back to their own homes that evening, so the girls took down the extra bed in the girls' room and changed the sheets on the girls' bed. Ma surveyed what was available in terms of foodstuffs. Because the men had eaten there, there were enough food ingredients to last them for a while. Ma was pleased to see that. She then went out to the barn, where she found her children surveying the new livestock. It was the late afternoon, so Pa would be home soon for supper. Ma reluctantly walked back to the house and started to get that ready. She sighed, because tomorrow would begin the monotony of farm life and chores once more.

* * *

A/N: I decided to consolidate the last two chapters into one and part of what was supposed to be in this chapter into that one. I just don't think I can write enough to fill two chapters with what I have left in the story. Anyway, please review!


	9. The End to the Saga

A/N: So, this is the last chapter! Finally! I know I've been wanting to get this story over with so I can start on other ideas I have, and I'm sure you readers want to know how it ends. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: The End to the Saga

Once the three families were settled back in Walnut Grove, old life picked up. Pa spent most of his time in the fields but worked some for Mr. Hansen. Mr. Garvey resumed his work in fields and town. Mr. Oleson resumed daily life as it was at the mercantile. Everyone was happy to be back, but sad that not everyone had returned yet.

There was no school teacher but several children had returned and were in need of schooling during the summer months when they could be spared on the farms. Ma gladly accepted the position of temporary school master, and began to plan her lessons immediately. Very soon, the students were back in familiar surroundings with familiar people, which was a comfort for everyone.

* * *

Unlike the previous year, the farms were doing quite well this summer. There was more than enough food for everyone that the gardens fed. The Ingallses and Garveys got enough from the mid-season pickings that they could share with the families that returned later.

On a Sunday afternoon in mid-July, the Olesons, Garveys, and Ingallses got together for a picnic. Everyone went home after church to change clothes and gather their food items for the picnic, which was held in town. The three families enjoyed a fabulous feast and then the kids ran off and played while the adults chatted. Everyone had a marvelous time, and stayed for several hours until it was time to go home for supper.

* * *

The months between July and the harvest passed quickly. More families returned, and by October everyone that had previously lived in Walnut Grove had returned. The farmers had returned before, but the town folk waited so that everything would be more re-established when they returned.

Harvest time was a success for the Ingallses and Garveys. Both families had a bountiful harvest. That kept the women busy for quite a while because all of the vegetables that weren't being saved fresh for immediate use would be preserved. The vegetables that weren't preserved were saved for meal-time consumption, but also for another reason.

* * *

In celebration of the bountiful harvests and return to normalcy for the residents of Walnut Grove, there was to be a Fall Festival in town. The farm families were to bring something to share with everyone. Hay rides and fall games were planned.

The day of the fall festival dawned bright and clear. Everyone was looking forward to time together. The farm families came early to set up their contribution to the festival. Mr. Ingalls and some of the other farming men gathered hay together for the hay rides. The town people arrived and the celebration began. Everyone enjoyed a marvelous feast by going around to each of the different tables to pick up a sample of this dish or that dish. The children enjoyed the hay rides and other activities, and the adults enjoyed the time to chat. Everyone was sad to see the day end.

* * *

Over the course of the next several months, everyone lived life as usual, and gave thanks for the interesting experiences they had over the past two years.

* * *

A/N: That's it! I know – sad, isn't it? Oh well, at least now I can move on and work on another story. I've got lots of chapter outlines for stories that I brainstormed but didn't write because of this story. Look for me on under the same username, P7FHP.


End file.
